Broken Swords
by Chaos Nightbringer
Summary: After the battle. Kira wakes up and apologizes for destroying Lacus's gift, Freedom. Spoilers for Gundam SEED Destiny. KL, uber slight AC, DM.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Swords**

_Summary: Kira wakes up in the Eternal's Infirmary and apologizes to Lacus for damaging Freedom. KiraXLacus. Spoilers for Gundam SEED Destiny. Uber slight AthrunXCagalli, DearkaXMirillia. _

_I don't own Gundam SEED._

Kira's eyes opened and he looked around. He must've passed out. When he moved, he felt burns all over his body. And he still hadn't healed the scars from the last explosion. It was funny, he hadn't noticed any burns when he was in combat. He was probably in the Eternal. He could feel it. He felt Lacus sitting not three feet from him. And he could see her expression in her head. He almost caught faint whispers of thoughts, just a general mood of the people around him.

"How are Athrun and Cagalli?"

"They're fine." Lacus assured. Kira looked to Lacus.

"I'm sorry. I destroyed the sword you gave me."

"It's fine. It can be repaired, after all." Lacus said, smiling. "And you're alright. So long as you're fine, I don't care what happens to Freedom." Kira paused before answering.

"I do. It was a gift from you. I can't just let it be turned into scrap." Lacus suddenly hugged him.

"It's fine." Lacus repeated. "We'll repair it, and it can be your sword once again."

"And I'll be yours." Kira said, hugging Lacus back, smiling. "If you'll have me."

"Of course I will." Lacus said. Kira looked behind Lacus to see almost everyone standing there, watching them.

"What the…? What's going on here?"

"Just checking up on the patient." Athrun said, smiling, holding hands with Cagalli.

"And ya better heal quick, 'cause I want a rematch!" Yzak shouted.

"You're still sore about that?" Dearka asked, one arm around Mirillia's shoulders. Kira noticed someone was missing.

"Where's…Mu?" He thought he already knew the answer. He just hoped he was wrong.

Cagalli was the one who spoke. "He…he protected the ship from the Dominion's Lohengrins." It wasn't a lie, exactly.

"So he's in the Infirmary? I can't imagine the Strike standing up to a Lohengrin …unless…" Everybody suddenly went quite as the dead. "He's…he's not dead…right?" His eyes were wide with worry, now. Dearka spoke.

"Providence destroyed the Strike's shield. He didn't have anything left. If he'd had the shield, he might've…. He saved the Archangel long enough to destroy the Dominion. It was a brave…"

"Mu la Flaga died a Hero's death." Yzak finally said.

"Was the Strike destroyed? Completely?"

"No." Athrun answered. "But it's cockpit was blasted open."

"Blasted open? Not blasted in?" Kira asked. He thought. "Maybe he's still alive."

"We couldn't find anything of him, except his helmet."

"Maybe he survived. I survived." Everybody was looking at Kira, surprised. Kira smiled. "That's what I'd like to believe, anyway."

"Alright, that's enough visitation for today." Reverend Malchio said, standing next to Kira. Almost everyone soon filed out, but Kira grabbed Lacus's arm.

"Please, stay with me." He said. Lacus smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Lacus smiled and gripped Kira's hand in hers. Reverend Malchio sighed and turned.

"I think I know now." Malchio turned with a 'hmm?' "I think I know where I should be going. And what we should be doing. This peace, I have a feeling it's only temporary. Another Azrael will appear someday. But then we'll know what we should be fighting against. No matter what, I'm gonna fight against any war until it kills me. I'm a bearer of the Seed."

Malchio smiled. "I told you."

# # #

Mu la Flaga opened his eyes. It was dark. He was covered in bandages, and the world was fuzzy. His sixth sense was MIA, he couldn't feel anything through the numb in his brain.

"Commander la Flaga, I presume." Said a voice. "How do you feel."

Mu tried to say 'pretty horrible,' but it came out as a muttered, "huh-puh-blah-blah."

"Well I hope you recover quickly, because when you do, we have a new position for a man of your caliber."

"Lord Djibril, he needs rest. If you would please leave for today, tomorrow he may be feeling a little better."

"Fine."

Djibril walked, leaving Mu in the hands of the doctors. A group of children (three were younger, the other three were almost eighteen,) looked down on him from an observation room.

"So, that's our new commander?" The blue haired one said.

"Uh-huh. Djibril said he needs a mindwipe, but after that, he'll be our new boss. If he lives." The green-haired boy said.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" the blonde girl asked.

"Who cares?" the silver haired boy asked, one of the eighteen year olds.

# # #

He looked around the spaceport with tear-filled red eyes. He was scared, confused, afraid, and angry. The emotions jumbled up and twisted, so much he felt like crying. A blonde boy about the same age approached him, smiling kindly, and offered a hand.

He hesitantly shook it.

"I'm Rey za Burrel."

"Shinn…Shinn Asuka…"

**Probably the shortest fic I've ever posted. If anybody wants me to turn this into a series, be aware that it will be very small, and will probably go all over the place. And of course, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to turn Broken Swords into a series anyway

**I don't won Gundam SEED**

Kira closed his eyes, finally exhausted.

_A beam passed through the shuttle. In a single instant, Flay was sheathed in flames before Kira's eyes, then the shuttle exploded. The tiny flickers of light gathered together into Flay herself, naked. She approached Kira and wrapped her arms around him._

"_My thoughts will protect you."_

Kira's eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly with a scream. Athrun, and Dearka jumped back with a shout. Lacus's hand went to his shoulder. Kira felt himself calm.

"Did you have a nightmare, Kira?" Lacus asked. Kira couldn't answer.

"Kira, your eyes…" Dearka said. Kira looked at the mirror beside his bed and sucked in a breath. His pupils were almost dots, his purple opals much larger, and no light reflected off his eyes.

"The SEED." Malchio said. Kira looked to see Malchio and Erica Simmons standing there, mildly worried. "You're body is at it's peak right now, mental and physical ability at its maximum potential." Malchio threw his cane straight at Kira's head. But to Kira it was moving slow and fast all at the same time, and he could feel the rush of air splitting for the cane. His hand shot out and caught it by the grip. He looked at Athrun's shocked face. His free hand shot out and caught the apple thrown at his head, and Kira shot a glare at the doctor and scientist.

"Stop throwing things at me."

"Just proving a theory." Malchio said. "My I have my cane?" Kira briefly thought. If he was at his prime…He flipped the cane in his hand and threw it like a javelin. The cane missed Malchio's head by a centimeter exactly and pierced the wall, and remained stuck there.

Athrun looked from the cane to Kira. He'd barely saw Kira move. Kira shrugged. "Just proving a theory."

# # #

"From what I can tell, it's brought on by periods of incredible stress, so much that the body is literally forced into going into overdrive. There is a price, physical activity naturally requires sufficient nutrition to perform most acts of superhuman strength. Mental prowess however, doesn't require much. I'd imagine you could defeat Deep Blue at Chess in SEED Mode." Malchio said. "Or you can trigger it at will, if you have a certain emotional resolve."

"Like when I went into SEED mode to kill you." Athrun said. "Man, that didn't come out right at all."

"Or when I swore to protect the Archangel from you three the first time." Kira said to Dearka.

"So Kira here has a bad day at work and he suddenly turns into Superman? That doesn't sound too realistic."

"Well, it'd obviously need a lot more stress than just a bad day at work to activate SEED mode." Erica Simmons said.

"You'd be surprised." Athrun and Kira chorused. The two pilots looked at each other and blinked. Lacus giggled, drawing a smile from Kira. Dearka, on an impulse, went over and yanked on Malchio's cane. It held firm.

"Okay, I'm convinced." He said, then returned to his spot.

# # #

Kira and Lacus walked hand in hand along the halls of the Eternal.

"Where are you planning on going now, Kira?" Kira stopped, looking out the window.

"I really don't know. I could go live on Earth, with my parents. Or find my own place. Maybe with Reverend Malchio. Maybe I'll go to the Plants. With you. I could be your personal body guard."

"The Heero Yuy route, huh?" Waltfeld asked, walking down the hall to join Kira and Lacus.

"Huh?" Kira asked, confused. Waltfeld waved the question off.

"Before your time." (No shit.) "I'm gonna go to Earth. I hate space. Three-dimensional battlefields make me nauseous. At least with zero-g they make me nauseous. Me and Murrue were going to pool our resources into a house in Orb. You can live with us if you want."

"Maybe later." Kira said.

"It's an open invitation, then." Waltfeld ruffled up Kira's hair and continued on, limping. Kira looked at Lacus, eyes half-lidded sadly.

"Earlier. My nightmare…it was about Flay. I couldn't save her. I didn't focus on le Cruset." He lowered his eyes, hiding tears welling up. "It's…it's not fair. That she dies and I live. It's never fair…"

_Kira slashed through the one-legged GINN, cleaving it in two. Miguel Aiman screamed one last time before the GINN exploded._

"_Miguel!"_

_- - -_

_Kira ducked Blitz's lunge and swung, barely aware of what he was doing. The anti-ship sword did as it was supposed to, slicing through Phase Shift armor with its beam edge, burying its blade into the cockpit._

_- - -_

_Kira drove the armor Schneider into the LaGowe's back, electricity arcing between the two suits. The Strike went flying and rolling. Kira looked up to see the LaGOWE explode._

"_It didn't have to end like this!"_

"Kira, war is never fair. That's why it's so terrible. And if you hadn't of survived, who would've brought peace by ending the war?" Lacus asked, holding Kira's hand in both of hers. "Who would I have if you died?" Kira looked up, and tears finally slipped from his eyes. Kira pulled Lacus to him and lowered his forehead to hers.

"Now I know. I love you, Lacus Clyne." Kira said, smiling, tears still running down his eyes. Lacus smiled.

Around the corner, Athrun raised his head slightly, to hear better.

"And I love you, Kira Yamato." She said.

Athrun's eyes went wide. "Lacus…" he muttered, thinking. Had he loved Lacus, anyway? Yes, he finally decided, but only as a brother loves a sister. They'd grown up together. He smiled and nodded, putting his back to the wall. Kira and Lacus matched better, anyway.

"Athrun!" Cagalli called. Athrun pushed off of the wall and floated towards Cagalli. "Have you seen Kira? He's not in the infirmary, and I-" Athrun grabbed Cagalli's shoulder and turned her the other way.

"He'll be fine."

# # #

**Aww…right? Well I can safely say I'm living up to Seed's constant flashbacks, (which I personally think were needed, but everyone's entitled to their opinion,) and we had an allusion to the end of the Endless Waltz OVA. (Not the Special Edition, if you have the DVD, watch the last episode of the OVA and it has Heero watching Relena as her bodyguard, right before that ever-stupid walking on absolutely nothing in a field of stars. Stupid, stupid, stupid.)**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gundam SEED

**I don't own Gundam SEED.**

Waltfeld led Kira and Lacus down the connecting bridge between the Archangel and Eternal, talking as he went.

"We're taking the Eternal to an steroid base Chairman Clyne bought a few years back. We're turning it into the Three Ships Alliance's headquarters, Terminal, staying prepared for a new war. We'll send Freedom to you as soon as it's repaired. Hell, I'll take it down to you myself." He stopped at the entrance to the Archangel's hallways. Kira turned to face Waltfeld, dressed in a ZAFT Redcoat uniform.

"Look, Waltfeld, I'm sorry about-"

"I already forgave you." Waltfeld assured. "It was a war. People die."

"But how can you forgive me?" Kira asked, frustrated.

"Because you've lost just as much as I have." Andrew said. "Don't let your past drag you down, kiddo." He wrapped his one arm around Kira's shoulders. Kira returned the hug. Waltfeld patted Kira on the back and let go, ruffling Kira's hair before moving back to the Eternal. He turned to Lacus.

"You don't have anything left, do you Lacus?" he asked.

"No." Lacus said, smiling. "But I have all I'll need. You beside me." Kira smiled.

# # #

Lacus helped Malchio wash dishes. Kira's dishes were licked clean, Lacus remembered Kira eating fourth and fifth until he was full, watched in amazement by the orphans. When she was finally done, Lacus helped Malchio to his recliner and went out to the beach, looking for Kira. She found him sitting five feet from the surf, the full moon pouring light over him. Lacus walked over and sat down. Kira took her hand in his.

"You know, I looked through the house and only found one left over bed." He informed.

"You're suggesting?" Lacus asked, smiling coyly. Kira's eyes went wide.

"Well, uh…I'm not…suggesting anything, I just noticed there's only one bed for us. I…could sleep out here, if you want."

"Okay, I'll sleep with you." (Keyword: with.) Lacus said, laying down, head on her hands. Kira sighed and laid down beside Lacus, lying face-to-face with her. Lacus closed her eyes with a smile, going to sleep. Kira closed his eyes…

_In a single instant, Flay was sheathed in flames…_

Kira's eyes opened again. He sighed and sat up. He couldn't sleep if Flay was hiding behind his eyelids. Lacus noticed and sat up, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kira? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everytime I close my eyes, I see Flay dying. And I can't get her out of my dreams. My nightmares." Kira put her other hand on his other shoulder and Kira fell into her, laying his head on her shoulder.

Malchio walked out, guided by a little girl, one of the orphans.

"Kira, Ms. Lacus? You may use my room, if you wish." Lacus looked at Kira, and Kira nodded.

"Thank you very much, Reverend." The young lovers stood up and walked back to the house, hand in hand.

# # #

Kira dropped into bed, dressed in pajama bottoms and a T-shirt to cover his still-healing burns. Lacus walked in wearing an over-sized pink T-shirt and panties. She climbed into bed and laid her head on Kira's shoulder, placing her hand on his chest. Kira put his hand around her side and closed his eyes.

Nothing. He opened them again, amazed. It worked. He smiled at Lacus and laid his head down, his cheek pressed against her forehead.

# # #

(2 Years later…)

Kira held Lacus close as the Gundam sat there, waiting.

"Don't worry, Lacus. Neither me nor Freedom are broken anymore. I'll come back. I promise." He whispered into her ear. He let go of Lacus and looked to Waltfeld, who nodded, smiling.

Kira started for Freedom, the door closing behind him.

# # #

ASH Mobile Suits fired on the mansion. Suddenly, a suit flew out of the rock face.

"What is that?" Freedom's chest vents vented out excess heat, and Freedom's wings shot open, blue particles drifting from its engines.

# # #

Kira drew a Lacerta beam saber and charged, roaring.

**So what cha think?** **Sorry I didn't get in any Dearka x Mirillia or Athrun x Cagalli worth noticing, but I mentioned it.**

**Yes, that's it. Please Review!**


End file.
